Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls
by bttfmjffan
Summary: Hello everybody. I m back now. With a new Bill Nye the Science Guy fanfiction. In this story, a group of fangirls founding BNtSG and kidnapping him. Rating T and M in later chapters. You must click RATING:ALL on the rating register to see the other chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. I´m back now. With a new Bill Nye the Science Guy fanfiction. In this story, a group of fangirls founding BNtSG and kidnapping him. I hope you like it. Now we begin with Chapter 1. Here it goes:**

**Title:** Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls

It is Friday. In Seatlle, Bill Nye the science guy is walking to Nye Labs. On this day, he is going to shoot the episode about magnetism. Actually. He is very excited. He had made many episodes and it seems that the stage-fright is never going away. But Bill didn´t feel very well on this Friday. He noticed something bad is going to happen. Maybe he would came too late to work. Maybe? He just has a bad feeling since he wake up this morning.

He is standing on a crossroad, looking at the bending cars. One car stopped and Bill goes over the street to the other walkway.

Far away, he saw a group of girls standing there. There were five girls, maybe 17 or 18 years old. It looked like they´re looking for something. Now Bill was 25 miles away and suddenly he noticed a girl turned around and screamed Bill´s name.

"THERE IS HE!"

"Who?" screamed another girl.

The first girl pointed towards Bill Nye.

"There! Can you see him?"

"Oh yeah, that´s really Bill. You´re re right", said Sophie, the leader of the group. She is knowing so much about the science guy and has a secret crush on him. "Ok, you four. You know what we should do now. GET HIM!"

The five fangirls started to scream loudly. They allocated and run towards Bill. They passed a few walker who shooked her heads as they saw the group.

"Oh my god", cried the scientist. He began to run, but the girls are faster than him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Sophies hand.

"I touched him!" She smiled. "I never wash this hand."

The other four girls reached the science guy and nearly bumped into him. The five are all around Bill, because they´re afraid that Bill can escape and they won´t never see him again.

"SCIENCE RULES!" screamed Emily, the youngest girl. She was seventeen.

"BILL! BILL! BILL!" all sang in a choir.

"What are you want from me?" Bill asked nervously. He can´t understand why this must happen on the last day of the week. He just want to go to Nye Labs and then home to have weekend.

A blond girl brushed her fingers over Bill´s cheekbone. Her name is Kate. He shrugged under the touch of her cold fingers.

"We just want you", Kate breathed into his ear.

Bill tried to lift his hand. He wanted to slap that blond girl right in the face. Emily grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Bill", Emily said. "First, we must bring him to another place as here on the street. Sophie, what should we do now?"

The leader hesitated a moment. "I know where we could bring him. Come, get him to my house. He could sleeping in my bedroom." She grinned at Bill. "Isn,t that cool, Bill?"

"No, please, I must go to Nye labs. Because of you five I come too late. Get your hands off of me! No!"

He dragged him over the street towards Sophies house. And the next days, the people of the town Seattle, didn´t say him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. Chapter 2 is now finished and yes you can read it finally. I just want to say that this part of my fic is rating pg-13. I hope you wanna read it. It´s very funny. And now here we go:**

**Story title: **Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls

**Chapter 2: **The 10 awkwardest questions

**Location: **Sophies house

Friday afternoon in Seattle. Sophie and the other four girls dragged Bill Nye into her house. He was very afraid of what the girls do to him when they´re in Sophies room. He wondered why this incident must happen on this day. _Yes, the five are big fans of me and my show _he thought _I can understand that they like me so much. But this isn´t right what the girls done to me. If wish they asked me to come to my lab for a day I would really admit it. But this… this is basely. I hope they´re let me free quickly. It´s not that I don´t like the girls but I don´t like THIS. _

"Bill?" Sophie asked him. "Is everything okay with you? You are pale." She took his hand and guide him into her bedroom.

"Okay? With me? Nothing is okay! The first hours of this day were great until you 5 came into my life! You are all crazy. And you Sophie…"

"Oh, he said my name!" She clapped her hands once and stroked her fingers over Bill´s hair. "You have soft hair."

"Don´t touch my hair!" He grabbed her hand and tried to twisting it.

"Ouch, Bill, you mean science guy. Girls! Tied him on my chair!" She throwed a package with adhesive foil to the girls. Emily catched it.

Bill´s eyes went wide and pointed a finger towards them. "No, no, no. Don´t you dare tie my on the chair, or…" He was interrupted by Chloe.

"Come on, Bill. You can´t do nothing. We are 5. That means we are in majority. Lily! Come and help me!"

"Yes, sure." Lilly said and grabbed Bills arms. Sophie and Kate are pushing him down onto the chair. Emily opened the package and began to enwrapping Bill with the adhesive foil. As she was finished with his she looked at the scientist. "Nice", she whispered. "We are going, science guy, have fun with Sophie." She blinked at him and Kate and Chloe going to leave the room.

"We are alone", Sophie smiled to him. "What should I do with you? Oh I know." She get a bloc and a ballpoint pen from her school bag and sitting on the bed next to him. "I have 10 questions for you and I´m sure you wouldn´t like these questions. But I and the other girls want true answers. If I found out that you´re lying to me then we doing something you never woulnd´t like what we like. So, should we start?"

Bill nodded once. He know he had no chance to escape. "Okay, Sophie."

"Question number 1: How old are you?"

"I´m 37 years old."

"Question number 2: I want to know when your birthday is."

"On November 27th. I was born in the year 1955."

"Question number 3: How many bow ties have you?"

"About 150 bow ties and they all in one drawer", Bill said with elation.

"Oh, 150 bow ties? That´s many. Good, next question. Here comes number 4: Did you ever had a girlfriend?"

Bill blushed. "No, never. Scientists like me never had a girlfriend, because I have no time for that. They live in the lab and making crazy experiments like me."

"Question number 5: Did you ever masturbated in your lab?"

"Should I really answer this?"

"Yes. Please. This was Kates question. Don´t disappoint her."

"Once. It was awesome. It´s a strange feeling to touching himself. But why should I tell it to you? I don´t know where you are."

"Question number 6: How many kids walk around in your show?"

"Wait. 12 children."

"Question number 7: Have you a pet?"

"I have no time for pets. But I wish me a rat."

"Sweet. So, question number 8: Have you dirty sex magazines hided under your bed?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I´m sure."

"Okay, okay. Bill, I know you are lying. Every man reading these magazines and you not? I know what you say: ´I´m a scientist. I don´t do and I don´t have such things.´ Yeah, yeah. Next question. Number 9: Have you ever had sex in your life?"

"No, never."

"You´re a virgin."

"Yes, I´m a virgin."

"Bill Nye the science guy is a virgin?" She laughed and screamed coevally. "I must tell that my girls group. And the last question is: Did you ever kissed someone on the mouth?"

"No."

"But I think…" she standing up and sit down onto his lap. "…you would be kissed by me for the first time."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3. It´s rating pg-13. If you don´t like stories with this ratings, don´t read it. I gave you a warning: In this part of my "Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls" story is a kiss scene. So I warned you. I hope you like this chapter. Don´t forget to review.**

**Story title: **Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls

**Chapter 3: **Their first kiss

**Location: **Sophies bedroom

„NOOO!" Bill screamed. "If you dare try to kiss me…"

"Bill", she said calmly and put a finger on his lips. "Stop screaming, okay? Please listen to me: You never had sex in your life and you never been kissed before. I was never been kissed before too, Bill. So, don´t be afraid, I don´t bite. I want to catch up what you never had in your life. It´s just kissing. I don´t know you, but I want that really, Bill. Really. I love you so much. You are so cute and sexy. Oh, and a funny man. When I see your show I have butterflies in my stomach and I´m laughing so hard when you doing these crazy experiments. Sometimes I wish I can be together with you. When I come home from school I´m daydreaming of you and me living in a better, cleaner world. Now and then I imagine what it feels like to have sex with you. And we´re doing it in your lab on the floor. I love your coat and all of your bow ties you wear in your show. If we should ever have sex in this life I confirm that you wear these clothing if you want or not. But I don´t want to do it now, because my parents under there. Today, I just want to kiss you."

She removed her finger from his lips. Bill stared at her. He don´t know what he should say.

"Sophie", he began slowly. I think you´re right. I wish me someone who can together with me, but I block out those thoughts. You know, I´m a scientist. And scientists don´t have time to searching for a girlfriend. When I´m working in my lab I have the feeling I´m cropped out from the outside world. You can see it as a second answer. Sophie, I´m glad you found me on the street. I changed my argument. We can be together, just free me from this foil. Please."

Sophie nodded. "You finally accept it. You can´t be alone in the lab for your whole life. Anytime you got a depression when you experimenting in your nearly dark lab. Buy two or three lamps and place them in each corner and it would be better for you. It´s a good tip. Believe me, Bill."

She got up from his lap and went towards her desk to get a cutter.

"Don´t move, Bill", Sophie said, cutting the foil into pieces carefully. As she was finished with cutting she removed the pieces of foil and put it in the bin. She smiled towards him and he respond it with a nod. He got up and walking up and down onto the bedroom, looking here and there and finally sitting on the bed. Sophie sitting next to him on the bed now. They´re staring at each other. Sophie looked him in the eyes.

"You have wonderful eyes", she whispered. "I love them. I love you."

It was silent for a minute. Sophie let her hands touching his lab coat. They´re moved down and swept over a thigh. They approached and now she felt his warm breath against her cheeks. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the mouth. She felt his lips on hers. It was a wonderful feeling when his soft lips kissing her mouth. And she felt the butterflies inside her stomach. Meanwhile, she let her hands moving up und down over his back.

They broke up the kiss and Sophie smiled. "So, Bill, did you like it?"

"Yes. It was fantastic, Sophie. It was good."

Sophie bend over and kissed him on the cheek. "And this?"

"This was good, too."

She began to unbutton the knobs of his lab coat.

"Should we do it now, Bill? It´s your decision."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Story title: **Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls

**Chapter 4**

**I hope you like this chapter. I began to writing chapter 5. It would take a few days until its finished. This chapter has nearly reached 1000 words. So Bill Nye fans, you can read it if you want. First, I want to write other stories when this is finished. You can write me what I should writing next. Thank you for all who reading and commenting on this story.**

**Here we go:**

**Location: **Sophies bedroom

Bill hesitated a moment with the answer. Finally he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"It´s too early, Sophie. It´s not that I don´t want it but I… yes I want that too, but… not yet. Can you understand? It´s the first time for me and I´m afraid to break down. I think we should wait a few days. I didn´t mean it bad. Sex is something special for two people who are in love. Yes, you love me. You said that already, but by me it would take a bit longer to say it. Sorry, Sophie."

"It´s okay, Bill", Sophie said and looking up at him. "I said that I prefer sex in your lab."

"If you really want that now, why not? My lab isn´t far away from here. Maybe two miles."

"Bill, I can´t go over the street with you. It´s too dangerous. And I don´t know if the police is searching me. Perhaps no one noticed that I kidnapped you. That´s it: We should do it here."

"We can go over the street. And when the police coming I said you met me on the street and I want to show you my lab. You´re a big fan of me. Isn´t that a good idea?"

Sophie thinked about Bill´s idea. It was good. "Okay", she said and nodded towards him. "But first I bring you something to eat. It´s evening already."

Bill smiled to her. "And I´m hungry."

She gave him a long hug, kissed him intensive and headed towards the door. She looked briefly at him and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sophie, it´s late. Where are you?" her mother Kacey asked her and looking at the kitchen watch.

"I was in my room and watching TV. You know: Bill Nye the science guy was on and I don´t want to miss a episode", she lied.

"I was in the town today, shopping", she held up a few shopping bags with pride. "And make a guess what I bring for you."

She gave Sophie a round and long something. A carton was around it. Sophie unpacked it, uncoiled this long thing and her breath caught: It was a poster of Bill Nye. She grinned and laying the poster on the kitchen table.

"Thank you, mom."

"Don´t mention it, Sophie. You´re my daughter and you love him. I like his show, too, but I have no time to watch it. And now you must eat something. I think you´re very hungry."

Sophie nodded and took a few slices of bread. She greasing and allocated every bread with 3 grommets of sausage. Her mother stared at her and then at the bread.

"Sophie, are you pregnant? You never don´t eat five slices of bread in one evening. And that´s too many butter and salami. It´s not good for your health if you eat this amounts every day."

"Don´t worry, I´m not pregnant", Sophie got up, grabbed the poster and leaved the kitchen. "I´m eating in my room, don´t interrupt me."

She heard her mother calling "Okay, Sophie! Good night!"

As she reached her door she noticed that she had no hand free to open the door. "Bill" she said quietly. "Open the door, please." A moment later the door was opened and Bill is standing in front of her. "Thank God you heard me."

"I have good ears", he looked at the dish with the food. "You bring me something to eat. Thank you."

"The bread is for us. You and I become half of the bread. I can get you some dessert if you want."

"No, that´s not necessary. The bread is enough for me. I don´t eat much."

"Yes, I see", Sohie said and hugged him. She put a hand on his stomach. "You´re very thin. You should eat more."

She moved her hand over his belly, stroke him here and there and let it swept further down. Her hand nearly reached his pants but Bill took a step away from her.

"Why? I love you, Bill", she said with disbelief.

Bill raised his forefinger. "You can do it later. And then you can make with me what you want. You can have sex with me, kiss me or do other things like… I don´t know, …well, like touching me everywhere. But not now because I´m hungry. It´s not I would it forbid you but I want to eat yet."

"Ooh ok", Sophie said sheepishly. She looked out of the window. Blackness came over Seattle. Her eyes reached Bill. He was eating the bread slowly.

"What´s the matter?" he asked her, took a mouthful of bread and staring at her. He can see that she was thinking hard.

"I have an idea", an smile spread across her lips. "It´s nearly dark outside. We must go NOW. Eat quck, Bill. If we hurry so much the better. My mother is coming in about an hour and say good night to me. We have an hour to disappear from here."

10 minutes later

They were on the street, walking to Nye Labs as they saw finally the big building on the next street.

"We´re nearly there and nobody saw us. We had a lot of luck this evening."

They run the last meter and reaching the door.

"Yes", Sophie clapped her hands. "And we´re here just to have sex. That´s so stupid."

"No, it´s not. It´s amazing!" Bill said and raised his arms. And then they began to die laughing together.

"Quiet", Sophie said. "Nobody should hear us laughing here. You know why: The police. Please quit your laughing."

"Okay", Bill nodded and touched Sophies hands.

"Bill" Sophie whispered near his ear. And then she kissed him. "Let us go inside, Bill. And then we do it. I can´t wait." She moved a hand down between his legs and touched him through his pants. "I feel that you can´t wait, too."

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**Story title: **Bill Nye and the crazy fangirls

**Chapter 5**: In Bill´s lab

**Rating: **NC-17

Bill and Sophie finally have sex. If you don´t like it, don´t read. I warned you.

**Word count:** 1106 words

**Location: **Nye Labs

Sophie and Bill entered the Nye Labs quickly.

"This is my lab", Bill said and lifting his arms. "It´s pretty cool."

Sophie looked around, noticing each corner was cluttered with things he used for the science experiments. And suddenly saw the skeleton he used in one of his shows.

"Every time when I saw this skeleton", Sophie began to speak ,"I must laughing so hard I can´t breath."

Bill smiled. "That´s nice. I don´t know that you like him so much." They smirked to each other.

"But now Bill, I don´t want to open a long conversation with you. Just one question. Where should we do it? Floor or desk?"

"What?" Bill asked her, not expecting those question. "Err… I know what you mean. You must know the answer. You daydreamed of it. Think, Sophie."

Sophie put a hand to her cheek. "Yes, you´re right. Sorry, I forget. It´s my fault to asking stupid questions I know."

"It´s okay. Can it be that you´re nervous?"

Sophie nodded. "Yes, that´s true. We both have sex for the first time. My wish is to starting slowly. I want an copious foreplay and not a quickie. No one of us make ever sexual experiences. We have nothing to do, Bill. We can do it slowly. It is Friday. That means it is weekend. I want to stay here the night. Please?"

"You can rest here the whole weekend if you want. I´m not against it."

Sophie smiled. "Really? Oh thank you, Bill." Sophie hugged him tightly and sliding one hand to his neck. She looked him deep in his eyes, approaching his face and kissed him on the mouth.

He enjoyed every kiss Sophie gave him and rejoin it with a little nip on her lips. He moved his lips to her throat and painting his tongue over her soft skin.

"Oh Bill, yes. That is good", Sophie breathed, grabbed his bony, thin wrists and placed it on her breast. He nearly backed down his hands from her, because the feeling of her breast under his fingers is new for him.

"Don´t be so afraid. Everything is okay."

"I don´t know what to do", Bill said sheepishly and he blushed a little. "Sorry."

"Bill", Sophie smiled toward him. "It´s okay. And when you make a fault it´s not bad for me. It´s just sex. Relax and breathe deeply. It all would be great. Believe me. Don´t be shy. Just do it."

He touching Sophies breast harder, make her to gasp and before she could say a word he bent forward and kissing her hard. She hardly believe she felt the tip of his tongue on his lips. She opened his mouth and pushed her tongue into his mouth. And then she felt Bill´s growing erection at her abdomen. She sliding her hands down to his hips and gently touching his ass.

"You have a nice backside. It feel so hot."

"Umm, yeah", Bill just said and noticing one of her hands grasping his erection through his pants.

"Ah, Sophie", he gasped. He felt her fingers moving around his cock and he become more and more aroused. Now she know the way to seduce him. "Bill, you love science experiments, right? Can we call sex as a experiment?"

"You have questions, Sophie. I would say yes. I love doing experiments in my lab."

Sophie grinned at him. "Let´s make a smutty experiment", she whispered with pure lust in her voice. She is standing ahead of him and pulled her tee shirt over his head and bashing it onto the floor. Then she opened her shoes, kicking them away with her feet and pulled her pants down.

Bill´s eyes went wide as he saw her standing forward of him. Sophie was just wearing her bra and panties, both dark red. He felt very dizzy from this sight. And if they don´t do it now, he would cum into his pants shortly.

"I think you need my help", she said and opening his pants. Sophie ever wondered how long his cock would be. Her hand dipped under the waistband, grasped his cock carefully and tugging it out. She let her fingertips withdraw over his erection. She smiled.

"Your cock feels the same like in one of my dreams I had for a week in the night. That´s so great."

"My cock of science is great, too", Bill said. Sophie lovingly help him to put him down and sitting herself onto his hips. She beginning to stroke him, moving her right hand up and down on him, carrying him to groan.

"Please, Sophie, I want you. It´s enough, I´m hard all the time. I can´t wait no longer."

"I know", she said, brushing a finger over the head of his erection. Then she shifting her hand away. She grabbed Bill´s hand and guiding it down on herself and sensing one of his fingers touching her clitoris.

"Oh yes, Bill", Sophie cried out loud as he stroked here there. "Please, I need you. Do it now!"

She grabbed his cock, positioning herself over him and moved down on him. Bill groaned hearable and she lie on him now. Bill felt her around his cock. It was a wonderful and good feeling. It was just amazing for him.

Sophie clenched her fingers at his coat as she let her body moving up and down on him. She biting onto his bow-tie, noticing that she was close to orgasm. "Oh, yes, Bill, ahh, you are so hot. I´m coming, Bill!"

She thrusting harder, breathing deep in and out.

"Sophie, ohh… I love you! Don´t stop!" Bill moaned. He was close, too.

"Bill, Bill, BILL", Sophie moaned, as she came, feeling Bill´s warm seed flowing into her, filling her.

Bill breathed heavily. He was very exhausted, cold sweat dripping down the side of his head. He pulled out of her and a few seconds later Sophie falling down herself next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, looking very satisfied.

"That was good, Bill. Do you think the same?"

"Yes. I want to do it again, but I´m very tired", he said and yawning.

"Have you incidentally a blanket here?"

"There must be a blanket on the desk. You can look there."

As she searched for the blanket he pulled his pants up, noticing now his lab coat and pants were messy and stained with his seed.

"I found it!" Sohie said loud, coming towards him with the blanket. She dragged it over them both and resting her head on his chest. She heard his heart beating and falling asleep a minute later.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
